


Bezumie

by risowator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Даже молчаливая любовь Тора не могла остановить Локи от безумия. Может быть, если бы он только нашёл слова…





	Bezumie

[ ](http://risowator.tumblr.com/post/180815419042)


End file.
